Complete
by HermioneCrookshanks919
Summary: A crash of thunder caused Usagi to jump out of her fantasy, and she realized, with a sad and almost broken heart, that once more the warm arms that wrapped themselves around her were nothing more than a dream.


**Hi! This is the first Sailor Moon fanfic I've posted on here, although I _have_ posted Harry Potter fanfiction before (my most popular being _I'm Not Neurotic! The Diary of Hermione Granger_ and _101 Reasons Why Ginny Never Buys Harry a Gift_). I honestly haven't dabbled in Sailor Moon fanfiction for three years, so I hope that this is adequate.**

**_Anyway_, this one-shot came to me while I was walking outside in the rain during lunch (I do admit, this is based a bit on what I was feeling at the time, but from what we've seen of Usagi in the 200 episodes, the specials, movies, manga, etc., I can imagine her feeling like this as well). I hope you enjoy it and that it isn't disappointing.**

**For those of you who only watch the dub, I use the original names (no, I do not have anything against the dub, I actually do like it a lot, strange as that my sound to the original enthusiasts out there. I just prefer the original over the dub). For those of you who aren't familiar...**

**Usagi Tsukino - Serena Tsukino**

**Mamoru Chiba - Darien Shields**

**Ami Mizuno - Amy Mizuno/Anderson**

**Rei Hino - Raye Hino**

**Makoto Kino - Lita Kino (although I don't believe they used her last name in the dub...)**

**Yuichiro - Chad**

**And "sempai" refers to a student that is older than oneself (in Sailor Moon, the "sempai" that Makoto refers to is a high school student, older than Makoto of course, who broke her heart (in the dub he's simply the "old boyfriend")).**

**Hope that helps! Sorry for the long intro. Now, time for the fic...which is actually very short, but hopefully still enjoyable.**

* * *

The rain fell around her, the pitter-patter constantly echoing as it bounced off of her umbrella. As each droplet hit the pavement, it seemed to shout, "Alone…alone…alone." And it was true. She was completely alone. Ami was busy with cram school, Rei was trying to keep Yuichiro from killing himself (or rather from burning down the shrine), and Makoto was earnestly chasing the latest "he looks like my sempai" guy. 

But even if her friends were here, Usagi reasoned, a part of her would still feel empty. Despite how many friends she surrounded herself with, there would always be that small pain that prevented her from feeling complete.

She blamed it on her romantic nature. All girls her age had an obsession with getting a boyfriend, of course, but for Usagi it was much more than that. She craved a man with whom she could spend the rest of her life, a man who would love her unconditionally. More importantly, she dreamed of a man that _she _could love unconditionally. She wanted to have someone to run to just for the sake of running, someone to dry her tears even when she was acting irrationally, and most importantly, someone to cuddle with late at night. She had imagined the scene so many times: her head would lie on his chest as he slowly stroked her hair, and the rain would fall gently outside, always in time with his heartbeat. And for once, the pitter-patter wouldn't cry out, "Alone!" as it had done for so many years, but rather, "Complete."

Slowly Usagi closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to have the type of relationship of which she had always dreamed. For one, she wouldn't be standing here alone. Instead he would find her (he always would be able to find her, Usagi decided, no matter where she was) and, smiling at her small frame, he would slowly walk up behind her and envelop her in his arms, shielding her from the wind, from the unrelenting cold. As Usagi imagined this scene, she slowly let the muscles in her hand relax, and finally her entire arm fell, along with the umbrella, exposing her to the rain. She didn't feel the cold, wet drops, however, as she continued to immerse herself in her dream. Where she was, there was no rain, only the warm comfort of a man who loved her dearly as he held her close, as if she would disappear if he were to let go.

A crash of thunder caused Usagi to jump out of her fantasy, and she realized, with a sad and almost broken heart, that once more the warm arms that wrapped themselves around her were nothing more than a dream.

Sighing sadly, Usagi picked her umbrella up, despite the fact that she was now soaked to the core, and slowly made her way home. Perhaps her mother would have a cup of cocoa waiting for her, or maybe she would just go straight to bed, where once more she could imagine those arms could encircle around her tiny waist, holding her tight.

As Usagi continued on, she didn't notice a pair of stormy-blue eyes staring after her. A pair of eyes that belonged to a man who wanted nothing more than to hold the young girl in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I always felt that in the anime Mamoru fell in love with Usagi before Usagi fell in love with Mamoru (I think the manga makes it pretty clear that this was the case). From the way he looked at her whenever she walked off (anime Mamoru's eyes were always full of so much expression), I thought it was apparent that he didn't think she was an annoying odango atama, but rather his _endearing _odango atama, to say the least. **

**I hope you enjoyed my first step into Sailor Moon fanfiction in three years! Please review if you have the time. It'd be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
